


sweet drops

by lowlah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Family, Breastfeeding, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlah/pseuds/lowlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds comfort in the picture, of his lovely omega providing such nourishment to his children, his pups. Harry’s certain he’s not the only one comforted by this. The kids certainly love feeding from their mum, that is unquestionable. Though, Louis also loves breastfeeding, he’s told Harry time and time again, whenever the alpha brings it up and asks questions like “does it hurt?”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet drops

**Author's Note:**

> pre much a fic about louis breastfeeding.  
> I refer to louis as mum in this fic and harry as dad. if you don't agree with or like this notion please don't read. they are both males, i don't see louis as an omega being a female, it is simply the mean for me to express their differences from their children's perspective. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

It’s not an unusual sight to see when Harry walks into the open living room after a long day at work. Six months in, he’s more than used to seeing one, if not both of the twins attached to Louis, suckling away happily. He finds comfort in the picture, of his lovely omega providing such nourishment to his children, his pups. Harry’s certain he’s not the only one comforted by this. The kids certainly love feeding from their mum, that is unquestionable. Though, Louis also loves breastfeeding, he’s told Harry time and time again, whenever the alpha brings it up and asks questions like “does it hurt?”.

Louis will scoff at him and roll his eyes, offended at the idea that his babies could possibly cause him any harm. They’re his perfect little angels, he informs Harry in a condescending tone, and Harry’s only response is a laugh at his mate’s unchangeable attitude.

Today Louis is lying on their carpeted floor, a green and white blanket spread out underneath him and the twins, with each cuddled up to one side, head resting on Louis chest, suckling. Harper is on Louis’ left, while Mason is on his right. Neither of the twins take notice of him coming home, though Louis does.

“Hey babe,” Louis smiles up at him with his head lifted up.

“Hello my little darlings, how are we all?” Harry says as he crouches down and brushes a kiss against Louis’ forehead.

Mason looks up at his dad now, detaches himself from his mum and gives Harry a smile showing off his two teeth.  Though that’s as far as Mason’s greeting goes, he returns to feeding quickly after. Harper on the other hand, seemingly done with feeding smiles at Harry and lifts herself up slightly, which Harry takes as a signal to carry her.

“She done?” Harry asks Louis while he tries to burp Harper. 

“Yea, she started before Macie did.” Louis answers as he lifts Mason into his arms and positions him across his body so the boy can continue feeding. Louis sits on the couch now, which he can do when only one of the twins is suckling. “How was work?”

“Good, it was good. Glad I went in early, got to do all the hard stuff before everyone arrived. Might start doing it more often y’know. So much quitter in the morning before everyone is there.”

“Well these munchkins missed their daddy.” Louis informs him.

“What’d they do?”

“Nothing too worrying, Harper’s been crying on and off all day, but I think it’s more to do with her teething than anything else. She’s having more trouble than Mas did, my poor little angel.” Louis coos.

“I’ll make sure to get her more of that gel tomorrow then.” Harry smiles at his baby girl who he’s bouncing in his arms. “So a part from that nothing major?”

“No, Haz,” Louis laughs, “I’ve told you my babies are perfect.

-

When the twins are ten months, Harry suggests to Louis maybe they should stop with the breastfeeding. After all, they’ve started eating more solids. Louis isn’t very happy with the idea.

“What?” He asks perplexed.

“Babe, I just think it’s time. They’re almost a year old now.” Harry tries to reason, “Plus they have a lot more teeth, surely it hurts you.”

“Well no, I don’t think it’s time. There’s no right time for these things Haz. My body is still producing enough for them and they like it. If it hurt me I would stop, but it’s not. I _love_ doing this. I love the connection I feel when I breastfeed and I won’t let you take that away from me just because you think it’s time.” Louis states strongly.

“But, but-” Harry’s a strong, respected alpha, who no one dears to argue against. Though his feisty little omega is the only person that can seemingly put him in his place.

Harry drops the discussion, he’s not in the position Louis is in and clearly doesn’t understand the intimacy and the love in the act. He leaves the decision of when the twins will stop feeding up to Louis then.

-

Harry’s in the study finishing of some emails when he hears Mason crying. He’s become very attuned to the sound of his babies and can easily tell them a part after 11 months. It’s just hit past nine thirty and it’s late for the twins who have been asleep for an hour now and Harry’s sure Harper is going to awaken soon from the disruption.

When Harry reaches the nursery the crying has seized and he sees Louis carrying a now silent Mason in his arms. He’s feeding, meaning he woke up due to hunger. Louis is humming quietly to their son and bouncing him softly to try and cox him to sleep.

“Hey,” Harry whisper as he walks in and checks on Harper. She’s still asleep which Harry counts as a blessing.

“Don’t know why he’s so hungry, they both ate some of that baby food you brought today.” Louis whispers back.

“Maybe he just wanted to be close to his mummy.” Harry says.

Louis smiles loving at Mason, “Yea, maybe.”

“Babe, sit in the rocking chair, looks like he’s not ready to finish just yet. Do you need anything?”

Louis does as he suggests and sits on the rocking chair in the corner before he speaks, “Depends, are you done with your work?”

He’s not exactly done, but nothing he has left is urgent, “Yea, I’m done.”

“A massage would be lovely then.” Louis smiles cheekily.

Harry smiles back and walks to behind the chair so he can rub Louis’ shoulders. Mason is drifting in and out of sleep, still attached to Louis. When he wakes he starts suckling again as though realising there’s still something in his mouth.

Five minutes later Louis huffs and stands up, “He’s not feeding properly, just playing with my nipple more than anything.” He walks Mason to his crib and places him in. Though Mason starts crying again. “Oh for goodness sake.” Louis sighs.

Harry quickly approaches the crib and reaches in along with Louis to carry his son. “I’ve got it babe. He’s not hungry just lonely I think. Where’s his dummy?”

Louis reaches into Mason’s crib and pulls out his dummy. “I’ll just rinse it, give me one sec.”

“Masie baby, what’s the matter bubba?” Harry coos, “what’s gotten into you tonight. You’re going to wake your sister soon my love.” The baby quietens down with the constant bouncing and comfort his father is providing him. Louis comes back soon with his dummy and places it into Mason’s mouth, who takes it eagerly. “I’ve got him love, get ready for bed yea?”

Louis exists the room after cheeking on Harper again, who is surprisingly still asleep. It’s just Harry and the babies for now. Mason is still a little fussy, though he’s settling down with each passing minute. “Mummy’s feeling a little tired so you need to be good yea?” Harry reasons with his son, “no more whinging tonight. I have the day off tomorrow so we’re spending it together and you’re not allowed to be tired mister.”

With a few more minutes of rocking and some more comforting words from his father, Mason finally drifts back to sleep. A glance at his watch informs Harry it’s just after 10, which means he should start getting ready for bed if he wants the chance of spending some alone time with his mate.

Harry finds Louis sitting up against the headboard of their bed, seemingly waiting for him. He quickly changes into his pyjamas, something that Harry only started wearing after they had the kids, because Louis insisted. _No one needs to see your junk Styles, especially not babies._

“What’re we going to do tomorrow?”  Louis asks once Harry’s in the bed. Louis wastes no time, snuggling up close to his husband as soon as Harry’s settled.

“I was thinking the park. It’ll be good for the kids, they’re getting more confident with walking now.” Harry suggests.

“Actually, that reminds me. We were playing today and they both stood up at the same time and just looked at each and broke out into this hysterical laughter. I have a little bit recorded on my phone, though they stopped when they saw me.”

“Well, c’mon then let me see!” Harry said excitedly. When they first found out they were having twins, Harry had been apprehensive. Now though, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“They’re growing so fast. They’ll proper be walking on their own soon.” Louis says after he’s showed Harry the video (it was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen, his kids are amazing).

“It’s they’re birthday soon.”

“I know, don’t remind me. I want them to be little forever, soon they won’t want anything to do with me.”

“Lou,” Harry says through a laugh, “they’re turning 1 not 20. You still have a few more years of coddling.”


End file.
